Acabare con tu vida
by kelycilla
Summary: ¿Matar o dejar vivir? Cada persona que ha hecho la vida miserable a Sigyn tendrá que afrontar las consecuencias, pues ella no ha olvidado nada y jura que tendrá venganza con la ayuda de su nuevo compañero.
1. Chapter 1

Ella dice que les enseña a las personas la vida real. Que la vida real toma el alma de los perdedores y las exprime hasta quedar secas. Que si quieres coger con las águilas, tienes que aprender a volar. Yo le pregunte '¿Enseñas a las personas a abrir sus alas y a volar?' Y ella afirma. Yo solo sonrió con antipatía y le digo 'Eres hermosa'.

Una mañana cruel en la que todo me da vueltas. Las personas alrededor me sofocan y me hacen saber que este día en la escuela no va a ser bueno. El sol de la mañana me lo aviso. Y también el señor del clima; Hoy se avecinaba un mal clima. Camino entre la multitud de alumnos y me acurruco en las escaleras al tercer piso de la escuela. No es que esta intimidada, simplemente no es que quiero ser molestada por las Astrid…. Y justamente cuando estoy escribiendo.

_-Vamos, Sigyn.- _ Astrid Idunn me revuelve el cabello sacándome de mi transe.

-_¿Qué rayos quieren, Astrids?- _Contesto enfadada y arreglo mi pelo rápidamente. Estas chicas me sacan de mis casillas. Son como un dolor en el tras…. Cuello.

_-No me culpes. Culpa a Astrid L. Ella me dijo que levantara tu culo de donde sea que estuvieses escondida porque lo necesitaba, pronto.- _Astrid Amora, como siempre, respondiendo a los caprichos de su fastidiosa media hermana, Astrid Lorelei. Si tan solo Amora dejara de estar embobada con Thor, se daría cuenta que puede ser más que Lorelei. Pero mientras ella tenga a Thor a la vista, no le importa que su hermanita la sobrepase. Amora…. Dos veces más bonita, dos veces más estúpida.

_-Realmente necesita hablar contigo, Sigyn.- _Astrid Idunn habla con tanta calma. Quien fuera ella. Tan pelirroja, tan delgada, tan inteligente e sofisticada. Aun no sé y nunca sabré sus razones por las cual es una Astrid.

_-¡Ya voy!-_ Les tiro en respuesta y me levanto de las escaleras. Entre más rápido termine con ella, más rápido huiré.

Las Astrid caminan a mi lado y me siento como una fugitiva que es llevada hacia el juicio. Una en cada esquina de mi cuerpo, llevándome hacia la asamblea. Aunque solo me están acompañando a la cafetería donde la reina de las abejas me espera.

Al abrir las puertas observo a todos los demás alumnos. Y gracias a dios la Astrid mayor no está a mi vista. Pero sin avisar ¡Bam!

_-Hola Sigyn- _Me saluda con su típica sonrisa venenosa y que avisa solo una cosa: problemas. –_Ya que finalmente decides mostrar tu trasero. Te tengo una idea que no puedes retractar. Aunque, la verdad no puedes, ahaha. Ahora. Necesito que hagas una fresca y sorprendente, pero realística nota con la letra de Fandral y después la pondremos en la comida de Helmi.- _Ahí estaba su plan.

_-Mierda. Astrid, no tengo nada en contra de Helmi Einarsson. – _Sonrió y trato de negarme ante la idea de Astrid L. Pero me encuentro con su fastidiosa cara de determinación.

_-Igualmente no es como si tuvieras una amistad con ella, ¿No? Nosotras somos tus amigas. ¡Vamos! Sera muy divertido. La nota que le daré mostrara que no debe meterse con nadie._

-_Pero ella nunca le ha hecho nada a nadie.-_

_-Por eso. Le mostrara que nunca debe meterse con nadie. Es una buena táctica para quitar tocas de encima y enseñar a los demás con quien no deben meterse hmp. –_

Hay veces en las que me siento fuera de escena. Como si realmente no estuviera en este mundo. Como si todo fuese parte de una novela amarga. ¿Es Lorelei real?

_-Lo pensare.- _

_-No lo pensaras.- _Me corta y su quijada truena al marcar una sonrisa agria. Las Astrid ríen al unísono y me hacen sentir vacía.

Miro a Helmin en la cola de la comida y me siento acorralada. Como si las Astrid fuesen lobos y yo un pobre cordero a punto de ser asesinado. Pero este cordero tiene la posibilidad de salvarse si hace lo que los lobos dice, ese cordero puede conseguir algo más carnoso.

Suspiro mientras pienso en esa pobre niña. Helmin. Una joven de segundo año. Su pelo rubio cae por su espalda la cual es adornada por una pequeña mochila aniñada. Me tuerce el corazón al verla. El sufrimiento por el que pasara.

Pero es ella… O yo.

_-Sigyn necesita donde apoyarse para escribir.- _Anuncia Astrid L. _– Astrid I, da la espalda.-_

Me apoyo en Idunn y empiezo a escribir el hipócrita plan de la líder. Y mi decisión es tomada: Es ella.

_-Querida Helmin. Tú, mi terriblemente dulce caramelo…..- _Empiezo a escribir como si de una computadora humana se tratara. Escribiendo cada palabra sin pensar cual cruel es.

Y a mis espaldas escucho las pretenciosas e absurdas conversaciones del grupo de los deportistas sin cerebro. Fandral conversa con Derek sobre lo fantástico que sería tener a Astrid Lorelei entre sus piernas. Derek afirma mientras… Mientras dice con orgullo que yo me atragantaría con su grande miembro mientras pido más en mi trasero.

Cierro mis ojos y aguanto el asco. Debo ser una dama. Pero sobre todo, necesito tragarme el coraje si no quiero terminar con una detención…. La primera de mi vida.

Corto la hoja y se la doy a Astrid Lorelei, quien se la da a Astrid Amora la cual corre hasta la mesa de Helmin, la cual se encuentra sola debido a que esta se había olvidado de su bebida. Deja la nota a lado de la comida y regresa con nosotras. Me siento sucia.

Tomo asiento junto a las Astrid en una mesa cercana para ver a Helmin de cerca. Ellas no observan. Yo me quedo viendo a la pobre chica sentada y comiendo su almuerzo. Como un pequeño ciervo que no sabe que está próximo a un ataque.

_-¿Creen que los Africanos tengan día de acción de gracias?- _Y gracias a Astrid S el estómago se me revuelve. Nunca tolerare sus mezquinos comentarios.

_-¿Saben que día es hoy?- _

_-¿Día de adivinar preguntas sin sentido?-_

_-Oh por dios. Eres una idiota.-_

_-Lo supiera si no estuvieras hablándome sobre chicos ayer en la noche y no de las cosas que debes hablar.-_

_-Lo que sea. Es día de conteo.- _

Día de conteo. La maestra Helga nos da tareas extra si queremos pasar el semestre. Yo, por ejemplo, no debo hacerlo pues pasare. Astrid L no. Así que, como soy su "amiga", debo de ayudarle.

_-Juro que si esa perra me vuelve a dar un tema político ¡La mato!- _Sigo a la líder de las Astrid por las filas del comedor.

Mi mente es como una bolsa con gatos. Nunca sabré como funciona. Aunque, según mi padre, nuestras mentes son como bolsas de gatos. Son muy peligrosas y al ser abiertas pueden crear lios. Los gatos huyen. Bueno, mi bolsa siempre está abierta y a Astrid L no le gusta eso. Le gusta tener a todos cortos. Nadie se sale de su radar. Por lo que me escogió a mi como su ayudante en el conteo.

Camino junto a ella. El sonido del comedor me estremece. Me saca de casillas escuchar a todos masticar. Miro a los demás alumnos por arriba. Chicos riendo, parejas besándose, grupos de personas populares riendo a todo volumen…. Y por arriba de todos y al final del comedor esta él.

Sigo los pasos de Astrid L pero mi mente está alejada hacia ese chico. Su aspecto es sofisticado. Su pelo negro y su blanca piel son lo más interesante, seguido de la perfecta estructura facial que le hace dar aire atractivo a más no poder. No puedo evitar echar una vista a su costosa ropa. Un abrigo negro hermosamente limpio a juego con una playera blanca de vestir. Estoy tan concentrada en ese chico que no prestaba atención a lo demás.

_-¡Sigyn!- _Choco contra alguien y escucho sus disculpas.

_-Jane Foster.- _Jane es la novia de Thor, el jugador estrella del equipo de basketball.- _Disculpa que no haya podido asistir a tu cumpleaños.- _Mentiras.

_-Está bien… Tu madre me dijo que tenías algo importante que acabar.- _Detente…- _Hace días estaba limpiando en mi cuarto y encontré esto. Solamente que no había tenido tiempo de mostrarlas. -_

-_Hace mucho que no me veía así….- _Jane me muestra unas viejas fotografías de ella y yo en día de brujas. Los días en que no era lo que soy ahora. –_Son geniales...-_

_-¡Vamos Sigyn!- _Astrid L me jala del brazo con brusquedad.

_-Estaba hablando con alguien, Astrid.- _Soy empujada de Jane por ella y me quejo en voz alta.

Mi mente se aleja del chico y me centro en Jane e Astrid. Recuerdo los buenos momentos de felicidad con Jane. Ella es una buena chica, no merezco seguir hablándole. Astrid L me ha marchitado hasta el punto de volverme una asquerosa chica fijada y presuntuosa. Al contrario de la dulzura de mi ex amiga, ella sería arrastrada por las críticas de las Astrid e huiría lejos de mí.

Astrid L llega hasta la mesa de los populares, quienes nos miran con odio y recelo. De lejos huelo problemas acercándose.

-_Hola Pepper. Me encanta tu cardigan, ¿Lo compraste en el especial de medianoche?_

_-Gracias. Y no. Mi novio me lo regalo.- _

_-Bueno, escucha esto. Ganas cinco millones de publicistas y el mismo día que te lo dan, los alienígenas llegan a la tierra y nos dicen que la harán estallar en dos días. ¿Qué harias?_

_-Es fácil.- _Responde Tony Stark, el novio de Pepper, un farolero hijo de papi que no solo era eso, se la pasaba coqueteando con todas a espaldas de la pobre novia.- _Lo invertiría en la empresa de mi padre debido que él produce las mejores armas del mundo. Él sabría cómo acabar con esos marcianos._

_-Le daría el dinero a todas las personas sin hogar, cada centavo.- _Pepper suelta.

_-Eres hermosa.- _No puedo creer que estoy rodeada de estúpidos. Camino lejos de ahí de vuelto hacia mi mesa.

-_Si vas a ser una perra abiertamente, al menos mantenlo en tu cabeza.- _Astrid L me regaña mientras me sigue el paso.

_-Es que, si tu inicias, ¿Por qué yo no? Es por eso que debo de alejarme de las personas que quiero. Solo tú puedes hacer sentir menos a las personas y no yo.-_

_-¿Luzco como la madre Teresa? La razón por la que lo hago es porque sé que soy mejor que todos ellos. Si les hablara a todos terminaría siendo como partes de los asquerosos nerds. Cosa que no quiero terminar siendo. Y seguro tampoco tú. _

Astrid L hace que voltee hacia los nerds y uno de ellos escupe su comida. El efecto Astrid entra en acción. _-¿Viste eso? La líder de las Astrid me vio a mí. ¡A mí!- _Los demás ríen. Es el efecto que tiene ser demasiado malvada y hermosa. Te amaran, pero siempre te temerán.

_-¿No te molesta que todos en esta escuela piensen que eres una piraña?-_

_-Como si me importara una mierda.- _Me responde y encoje los hombros. _– Todos ellos me quieren como una amiga o una persona a quien cogerse en una noche. Soy una mujer e imagínate, todos ellos me temen y caen a mis pies… Y solo estoy en tercer año. Imagina lo que seré. Solo acuérdate que iremos esta noche a la fiesta de la Universidad Remington._

_-¡Astrid y Sigyn! Observen nuestra obra semanal…..- _El paquete Astrid se junta y me quedo a su lado. Todas observamos a la chica llamada Helmin, tiene la carta en la mano y camina a paso rápido hacia donde Fandral se encuentra.

Sus dedos tiemblan y las Astrid ríen como hienas. Yo observo con atención al pequeño bulto rosado que camina directo a su muerte. Pobre ciervo.

Helmin se para en frente de Fandral y le da la carta. Su cara de enamorada cambia a una retorcida al encontrarse con la risa maniática de Fandral resonando por el comedor. Me siento como si fuera a vomitar. La mesa entera empieza a reírse, después el comedor y los demás. Helmin sale corriendo y yo me quedo ahí parada. Soy oído sordo a las risas de las Astrid. Mi corazón se encoge…. No quisiera ser esa chica.

_-Me largo…-_ Camino hacia la máquina expendedora a comprar algo que comer e irme a los jardines a esconderme y esperar a que el receso termine. La calma ayudara a bajar mis ansias de matar. Pero justo antes de entregar mi billete, Astrid L lo toma y lo tira al suelo.

-_Tu querías se parte del grupo más poderoso de toda la escuela. Vamos, Sigyn, ten algo de sentido del humor. Además, alguien te ha estado observado todo este tiempo. _

_-¿Quién- _

-_Como si no te hubieras dado cuenta…. Su nombre es Loki Laufeysson. Está en mi clase de Historia. Ve con él.- _

Sé que ese _Ve con él _es más que una orden. Lo último que quiero es que las chicas más poderosas me hagan ser el hazmerreír, no ahorita que solo me falta un año para terminar la escuela.

Camino directo a Loki. Mis manos me sudan y aprieto mi bolso a mi cuerpo. Los nervios me tragan por dentro pero termino dominándolos. Soy Sigyn. Hija del abogado más exitoso de Dinamarca. No me voy a dejar destruir por un simple chico… Un chico muy atractivo.

_-Hola Loki.-_

_-Saludos y felicitaciones.- _Voltea la vista hacia arriba y me regala una sonrisa sínica.

_-¿Eres una Astrid?-_

_-No. Soy una Sigyn Mikelsson.-_

El asiente con complicidad y suelta una risa. Me devuelve la mirada, pero ahora ha desaparecido la sonrisa sínica y se ha vuelto picara.

_-Esto debe sonar tan estúpido como suena en mi mente…-_

_-No hay como saber si es estúpida si nunca la has dicho.-_

_-Te han dado cinco millones y al mismo día los alienígenas llegan a la tierra y avisan que la van a destruir en dos días. ¿Qué harías?- _Su cara es un regalo. Ladea la cabeza hacia ambos lados y suelta una carcajada.

-_Es la pregunta más estúpida que he escuchado en mi vida.-_

_-Al menos dame lo que tengas en mente.- _

_-No sé. Creo que tomaría algo de dinero y enterraría lo demás en un cofre en un lugar alejado de la civilización. Compraría una botella del mejor vino que haya en la tierra y me iría a un hotel de lujo donde escucharía a Bach o Mozart hasta el fin del mundo. Sin olvidar a una hermosa chica a mi lado.- _Ladea la cabeza hacia a mí y suelto una carcajada nerviosa.

_-Muy interesante….- _No despego su mirada de él. Loki no se rinde tampoco y empiezo a arañar mi bolsa por los nervios.

_-Vamos Sigyn. Tenemos que empezar a pensar la ropa que vestiremos hoy en la fiesta… Tal vez haya más chicos con quien si puedas acostarte sin tener que volver a verlos.- _Astrid L me saca por segunda ocasión por el brazo. Trago aire y volteo a mirar a Loki quien aún mantiene una sonrisa en su cara. Volteo hacia Astrid y juro que la venganza en mi interior no tardará mucho en salir. Es de lo peor. No hay nadie más perra en el mundo que Lorelei Fergunsson.

**¿Qué les parece? No es el mejor fanfic ni el peor, pero es basado en una famosa película de los 80s. Sé que los personajes pueden parecer muy alejados de las personalidades que las demás escritoras manejan, pero es una adaptación más. Los fanfic son para disfrutar. Subiré cada viernes. **


	2. Chapter 2

El lugar estaba sucio, había montones de carros por donde vieras. Una pocilga donde los universitarios hacían sus fiestas para no ser descubiertos. No sé cómo pude pensar que sería genial venir. Al momento de que Astrid L estaciona el carro sé que estaré perdida toda la noche.

_-Hola chicas, dejen sus chaquetas en el suelo.-_ La voz de un tipo nos da la bienvenida al llegar a la fiesta. Yo decido mantener la chaqueta en mi mano.

_-No gracias.-_ Digo con falsa amabilidad.

_-Por favor, no seas alzada.-_ Astrid me quita la chaqueta y la tira al suelo. Adiós 240 dólares.

_-¡Astrid!-_ suelta el mismo tipo atrayendo a Astrid L por la cadera._- Ese amigo es Brad y quiere conocer a tu amiguita.- _Me trago el enojo y sonrió.

Capítulo 02: El odio mata.

**Querido diario, quiero matarla y tú tienes que creerme que son por razones más serias que por egoístas. Tienes que creerme. Esta noche ha sido la peor de mi vida. Astrid L me llevo a un horrible lugar donde además de tener que pasar una asquerosa charla con un tipo, me he enfermado. **

_-Es genial poder hablar con una chica sin tener que preguntarle sobre su carrera. Odio eso.- _

**El tipo me seguía sugiriendo preguntas y no decidía contestarlas. ¿Cuántas preguntas debía de evitar para que se diera cuenta que no me interesaba? **

**Dios, créeme que las razones son muchas. Debo de detener a Astrid L.**

El tiempo parecía haberse puesto de acuerdo con la lentitud. Todo pasaba muy despacio y la noche aun ni empezaba.

_-¿Qué estás haciendo pequeña?- _El asqueroso tipo me había encontrado. Y yo no pensaba acostarme con él.

**Brad era un tipo asqueroso que compraba a las chicas con alcohol barato, relojes y cocas de dieta. Yo no soy una chica normal. Tengo honor y sobre todo, me valoro lo suficiente. Al momento de entrar en la habitación sabía que él solo deseaba una sola cosa, y no iba a dársela a un sujeto como él. **

**Astrid me había llevado a ahí por una sola razón: perder la virginidad para después anunciarme como una puta frente a la escuela, pero no iba a caer en su plan. **

**Matar a Astrid L podría ser como el final del Mago de Oz donde la bruja muere y el reino vive en paz bajo y armonía. La escuela podría estar en armonía al momento de caer la cabeza de la piraña con cerebro y patas que ella es. **

_**-**__¿Qué tienes? Brad ha dicho que eres una perra._

_-Astrid, me siento realmente enferma. Necesito irme a casa.- _

_-No. Joder no._

**Mañana estaré besando su trasero y agradeciéndole por haberme hecho caso y sacarme de ahí. Aun sabiendo que Lorelei me habrá pagar caro después. Pero esta noche debo de soñar con un mundo donde ella no existe más. Un mundo donde soy feliz.**

_**-**__Tu estúpida perra.- _ Salgo de ahí y la voz de Astrid suena a mi espalda siguiéndome.- _Tú no eres nadie sin mi ayuda. _

_-Y tú solo eres una jodida bruja.-_

_-Antes solo eras la amiguita buena de Jane. Eras una niña buena, una galleta; una maldita alzada. Te traje aquí para que te dieras a conocer como lo que debes ser; una Astrid. ¿Dónde están mis gracias? Sin mi serias una basura no popular como Foster. ¿Quién es ella? La novia de Thor. Nada más. ¿Qué serias tu sin ser parte de las Astrid? Una puta escritora mediocre. Ni la sombra de Jane alcanzarías. Ahora eres popular y debes de afrontarlo._

_-Chupa y lambe tu maldita popularidad como vómito, querida. Chupa y lambe como lo hiciste esta noche en ese cuarto. Chúpatelo.- _

_-Este lunes serás historia. Les diré a todos acerca de esta noche. Al menos que decidas hacer otra movida y ayudarme en algo más. Ve el lunes en la mañana a mi casa.-_

**He decidido que ella morirá.**

Camino sola por las calles del centro de la ciudad. Astrid me ha fastidiado la vida. ¿Por qué me ha lastimado de esa forma? Antes no era nada. Solo era yo, Sigyn. La amiga de Jane Foster que nadie prestaba atención. Una chica que ganaba concursos de literatura y a la cual nadie le molestaba saber de su vida. La sombra de Jane. Pero, ¿Qué paso con esa chica?

Conocí a Amora en escuela de verano mientras organizaba mis clases y adelantaba materias. Amora parecía ser una chica amigable, pero todo mundo sabía que era peligrosa, por lo cual mantuve mi raya. Las cosas iban a la perfección con nuestra "amistad", pero al llegar el último día tuvimos una plática; ella no podía seguir siendo mi amiga después de la escuela de verano. Ella era una Astrid.

¿Qué tiene que ver ser una Astrid con no ser mi amiga? Le pregunte en varias ocasiones durante el día. Ella me contesto: Las Astrid somos poderosas, tú no tienes materia para ser como yo. Eres limpia. Eres pura y buena. Tú vives la escuela cada día esperando no llamar la atención. Nosotras vivimos de la atención. No queremos ser la sombra de nadie, por eso le cortamos las alas a los demás antes que den sombra. Volamos con las águilas sobre pájaros pequeños.

No conteste a su nota. Quedaba muy claro que ella pensaba de mí como una mediocre. Y lo era. Gran parte de mi vida escolar durante mis dos primeros años había vivido bajo el yugo de Jane. Ella, la bonita, la inteligente y capaz de crear cosas inimaginables. Organizadora del baile y con un novio que la adoraba más que su deporte. Todos la envidiaban, pero, ¿Qué es lo que les molestaba a las Astrid? Que Jane no había decidido ser popular ni lo pensaba, ella era una popular natural.

Entonces Amora me llevo con su hermana a su casa después de ese día. Fue el momento en que conocí a el diablo en persona; Lorelei.

_-¿Quieres ser popular?-_Me pregunto con su voz chillona. –_Debes estar muy aprisionada bajo esa sombra, ¿No?- _Se refería a Jane.

_-Solo quiero ser su amiga.- _Amora estaba seria.

-_Amistad, ¿Has escuchado esto? Ten a tus amigos cerca, pero más cerca a tus enemigos. Las Astrid no nos importa quien seas. Solamente nunca podrás volaras más alto, y si lo haces, cortar tus alas será nuestra opción._

_-¿Qué tiene que ver Jane con esto?-_

_-Jane es una estúpida que opina cosas haciéndose la inteligente. Jane esto, Jane lo otro; siempre es Jane. Ella vuela alto, ¿no? Te he visto detrás de ella, pero debo de decirte esto…. Nunca serás nada si no trata de volar. Para ella solo eres una estúpida que la sigue. No eres nadie._

Acepto que sus palabras me dañaban más de lo que decía. Mi corazón estaba lleno de enojo y coraje hacia una chica que jamás me había hecho nada. Las cosas no pasaban claro por mi mente, pero lo único que recordaba era haber aceptado ser parte de su grupo. Me había escrito mi propio testamento.

Llego a un autoservicio a calles de mi casa. La noche es fría y mi chaqueta se había quedado en ese apestoso lugar. Como maldecía haber aceptado ser una Astrid plus.

_-Nombre: Sigyn Mikkelson. Edad: ronda entre los 17 y 18. Cabello: Precioso. Pasatiempos: Caminar en minifalda en un sábado por la noche.- _Loki salía de su carro y me dirigía la palabra. Sujetaba una gabardina café y parecía venir hacia a mí.

_-18. Y es mi pasatiempo preferido. Adoro sentir el frío en mi piel. Siempre el sol en verano nos trae alegría pero el frío del invierno nos trae reflexión. – _Muerdo mis labios aguantándome las tiradas que mi cuerpo daba al sentir el helado aire pasar.

-_¿Puedo?- _Me ofrece su gabardina.

-_Adelante. - _Le sonrió sin prestar importancia a su traviesa sonrisa.

_-Hoy que el frío invierno naufraga en mi cuarto, a ella la sigo recordando, la sigo amando a pesar de que se fue, dejando su fragancia a mi lado.- _Su voz cálida pasa por mi oreja y me besa en la mejilla mientras su gabardina tapa gran parte de mi cuerpo. Me estremezco y suspiro.

-_Gracioso.- _Evito sus manos y camino dentro del autoservicio.

Un ¡Ding! Suena al entrar y otro sigue a Loki también. Camino hacia los cafés.

-_¿Deseas algo?- _Me pregunta él aun siguiéndome. Cuento las monedas de mi bolsa y niego.

-_Solo comprare unas galletas.- _Solo a mí se me ocurría salir sin dinero. Pero es que las cosas habían salido equivocadas. Si Astrid no me hubiera corrido, yo aún hubiera podido tener un aventón por alguien de la fiesta. Tal vez Saúl, un viejo amigo que estaba ahí e había saludado me hubiese ayudado a llegar a casa.

-_Toma el café. Va por cuenta mía.- _Su voz carraspea y camina hacia el otro pasillo.

**Nota: Disculpen por no subir el viernes como dije, pero tuve complicaciones con el Microsoft Word y tuve que volver a instalarlo. ¿Les gusta? Búsquenme en Tumblr como InsideStar. (Tumblr) com**


End file.
